


Az első találkozás

by HitoriHanabi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AFS, Dark, Erotic, F/M, Fluff, Gajeel - Freeform, Gajevy - Freeform, Hurt, Romance, dragonslayer, fairy tail - Freeform, faitytail, fight, guild, levy - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi
Summary: Hogy mi is történt egészen pontosan azon az estén, amikor Gajeel Redfox megtámadta a Fairy Tail céhet, csak kettő ember tudja. Mindkettő hallgatni fog róla.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox





	1. Chapter 1

A hatalmas vasrudakkal áttűzdelt épület alagsorának, csodával határos módon semmi bántódása nem esett az orvúl elkövetett éjjeli támadás során. Talán szándékosan, talán véletlenül, de egyben maradt. Az épületet gyakorta látogatók ezen nem filóztak annyit, mint az eset miértjén. Hosszan iszogattak, miközben a hangulatuk az egyik véglettől a másikig csapongott. Szerettek volna jogos revánsot venni ezért a durva és alattomos lerohanásért. Ugyanakkor örültek, hogy senkinek nem esett bántódása, míg fel nem csapott újra a lincselhetnék. Hosszú órák teltek el ily módon, a szarrá tűzdelt épület épségben maradt – bor- és sörgőzös - alagsorában.  
Az égbolt sötétbe burkolózott, és az idő későre járt, amikor a szőke csillagmágus elhagyta az alkoholos morgolódástól hangos helyiséget, és zsongó fejjel sétált végig a csatorna vize mentén. Meglehetősen nehezére esett Natsunak letenni a vérszomjas bosszúról, az azonnali vendettáról, hogy hirtelen haragjában Tölgyvárosig rohanjon, és porrá égesse az egész Phantom Lord tanyát. Lucy a fejét csóválta a fiú hevességére emlékezve. Kora reggel még a Hargeoni kikötőben szálltak ki az éppen befutó kalózhajóból a lakosok hatalmas megdöbbenésére, most meg azon morfondírozik, hogy történhetett mindez. Nagyon megkönnyebbült, hogy nem kaptak büntetést az elcsent „S osztályú” küldetés miatt, ám sokkal jobban aggasztotta az a tudat, hogy mi miatt nem kapták meg. Hiszen egy nagyobb tragédia árnyékolta be a hazatérésük napját, ami miatt teljesen eltörpült a tettük súlya. Fejét megcsóválva lépdelt tovább a hűs estében az otthona felé.  
Nincs ez így rendjén! Nem lenne szabad annyiban hagyni a dolgot, hogy más céhek emberei csak úgy betörjenek hozzájuk, és tönkretegyék az otthonos kis bázisukat. A második otthonukat. Az otthont, ahonnan elindulnak, s ahová visszatérnek minden egyes küldetés alkalmával.  
Kicsiny, ám annál lakályosabb otthonába benyitva kellett szembesülnie azzal a ténnyel, hogy a fenyegetés sokkal jobban felbolydította a céh életét, mint először gondolta. Társai már kényelmesen elhelyezkedve, magukat kiszolgálva és pompásan érezve helyezkedtek el a lakásában arra hivatkozva, hogy a mester utasítása volt. A jelenlegi események hatására mindenkinek oda kell figyelnie arra, hogy ne járkáljanak egyedül az utcán. Nagyobb hangsúlyt kell fektetni a biztonságra és arra, hogy a Phantom Lord tagjai akár a lakásukon is felkereshetik őket, hogy újabb támadást intézzenek az általuk utált céh ellen. Lucy könnyeivel küzdve hagyta ott a nappalijába betolakodó Erzát, Natsut és Grayt, hogy fürdőszobája magányában kisírhassa magából az őt ért óriási igazságtalanságot.  
A céh épületéből már majdnem mindenki visszaszállingózott a szállására, így az egyre elcsendesülő épületből kilépő trió megtörte az este nyugalmát. Derűs hangulatban lépdeltek végig az üres mellékutca sötét kontúrral kirajzolódó macskakövein, és az aznap történtekről beszélgettek. Így aztán a kis csapat két férfitagja aggódóan kezdte magyarázni a harmadiknak, hogy a leánykollégium biztonságos falai között kellene már lennie, és nem egy veszélyes sikátorban sétálni. Nem lett volna szabad olyan sokáig elidőznie a füstös kocsmában.  
\- Ugyan, srácok, hiszen egy csapat vagyunk – nevetett hátra a válla fölött. - Hármunknak nincs félnivalónk! - nyugtatta őket vidáman, játékosan ugrálva a macskakövek aránytalan kockáin. Társainak hatalmas lelki energiát sugárzott az ő önbizalma és gondtalan viselkedése. Hűséges és lelkes kiskutyaként követték, és érezték magukban az erőt, a hitet, a legyőzhetetlenség érzését. Övék az egész világ, hisz a számukra oly fontos személy bízik bennük, az erejükre támaszkodik, és ők lehetnek az ő legyőzhetetlen testőrei. Majd ők megvédik. Mindentől.  
Eme vaskos eufóriában lebegve egyikük sem vette észre a tetőről baljósan rájuk tapadó vörösen izzó szempárt. A vérvörös íriszekben függőleges, fekete pupillák helyezkedtek el, és megvetően követték a triót már akkor, amikor felbukkantak a félig elpusztított céh épület ajtajában. Hideg tekintetével követte a gondtalan leányzó fesztelen viselkedését, és lovagjai kitörő lelkesedését. Reakciója a látottakra, hallottakra, unott fintor és mímelt öklendezés volt, amit lezárt egy laza vigyorral. Szemfogai megcsillantak a hízó hold fényében, s úgy látta, elérkezett a támadás ideje. Sötét alakja előrelendült, le a háztetőről, egyenesen a kis csapat irányába, akik érzékelték ugyan a feléjük sebesen suhanó árnyat, de már nem voltak képesek kitérni előle.  
Tehetetlen testük rongybabaként vágódott bele a sikátor oldalát képező ház kőfalaiba, hogy azután ernyedten puffanjon az egyenetlen kövekre. Tüdejükből kiszorult a levegő, s légszomjtól kínlódva próbáltak új lélegzethez jutni. Becsapódásuk nyomában vékony porfelhő verődött föl, megrepedt a ház burkolatának felső rétege, és a fal melletti kukák fémes kongással gurultak szanaszét. Aztán a lárma alább hagyott, és ők ott maradtak a fülükben csengő-bongó zajjal, és saját adrenalintól száguldó vérük zúgásával.  
Amikor Levy végre friss levegőt szívott a tüdejébe, facsarodó zsigerekkel nézett körül a támadót keresve. Társai ugyanezt tették, mozgásuk, darabos lélegzetvételük akadozó volt, úgy mint őneki. Jet szájából vékonyan szivárgott a vér, amit észrevéve a hanyagul a kabátja bundás szegélyébe törölt. Tekintetével ijedten kereste Levyt. Pár méterre meg is találta, s ettől kissé megnyugodott. Bíztatóan rámosolygott, miközben tudták, hogy mindhárman ugyanazt érzik. Ugyanazt a rettegést az előttük magasodó sötét árnytól, akit mulattatott a sebesült tündérek látványa.  
Droy Levy balján még csak most kezdett levegőért kapkodni, kicsit tovább bírta oxigén nélkül, mint a társai. Tekintete elhomályosult, szeme sarkából a világ vöröses árnyalatban éppen elhomályosulni készült. Mint azt megállapította, valahonnan a szemébe kerülő vér okozta a látása romlását.  
\- Fiúk, jól vagytok? – szólalt meg reszketegen Levy előbb balra, azután jobbra pillantva. Társai halkan, akadozva helyeseltek, szavuk egyáltalán nem győzte meg a lányt. Előttük az árny türelmetlenül tett egy lépést előre. Széles mellkasa előtt összefont karral, ajkán kaján vigyorral nyugtázta művét. Jet villámsebesen pattant fel, és termett Levy előtt, hogy megvédje őt a hirtelen támadástól. Ellenfele egyetlen gyors mozdulattal kapta el a feléje lendülő jobb karját, és egy vérfagyasztó reccsenéssel eltörte, hogy ugyanazzal a lendületes ütéssel vissza is pofozza a ház falához, újabb lenyomatot okozva azon. Levy felsikoltott, ahogy a társa eszméletlenül bukott a földre. Feltámolygott, s minden erejét összeszedve, reszkető lábain megállva emelte ujjait varázslásra. Füléből nem akart távozni a reccsenő csont hangja. Testét kirázta a hideg az emlékére is.  
\- Megpróbálsz ellenállni? – kuncogta sötéten a férfi. Lustán, vontatottan előrébb lépett, hogy rávetüljön az utcai lámpa fénye. Élvezettel nézte végig, ahogy a kék hajú lány arcán eluralkodik a félelem és a pánik. Félt, és mégis előretartott kezekkel varázslatra vetemedett. Ez meglepte a támadóját. Rendszerint akik meglátják, azok sóbálvánnyá merednek a rémülettől. A kicsi lány arcán azonban elszántság tükröződött, ami őt valahogy rendkívül bosszantotta.  
\- Micsoda vakmerőség – morogta szarkasztikusan, a szemeit forgatva. Másra sem vágyott, minthogy letörölje a kislány arcáról azt a pimasz kifejezést, amivel őt méregette.  
Levy rémületében még sírni sem tudott amiatt, hogy a társát az orra előtt vágta a falhoz az a szörnyeteg, aki végre előmerészkedett az árnyékból. Hirtelen elkapta a pánik, és testét jeges félelem bénította meg. Fel volt rá készülve, hogy vele is ugyanez fog történni, ám balján félig öntudatlan társa szuszogása emlékeztette arra, hogy meg kell védenie őket, ameddig csak lehetséges. Talán meghallotta valaki a támadás hangjait, és már a segítségükre indultak. Talán. Összeszorította ajkait, és felkészült arra, hogy „addig” kitartson. Határozottan mérte végig az ellenfelét, és látta az arcán, hogy meglepődött. Alkata hatalmas volt a sajátjához képest, kidolgozott testtel, hatalmas, fekete, sörényszerű hajjal, és rengeteg fém szegeccsel. Ruháján és bőrén egyaránt viselt szegecseket, piercingeket. Tekintete karmazsinvörösen izzott, macskaszerűen elhelyezkedő fekete pupillákkal. Érzéketlennek hatott, és vadászó ragadozóként figyelte minden mozdulatát. Tekintetét továbbjáratva észrevette a vállán a céhének a jelét, a fekete kacskaringós mintát.  
\- Phantom Lord – jegyezte meg halkan a lány. Az idegen elhúzta a száját, mint aki nincs hozzászokva, hogy az áldozatával beszélgessen. Csúfolódó mosolya engedte elővillanni a szemfogait. Levy hirtelen elhatározásra jutott, pattintott egyet az ujjaival, s abban a pillanatban fény villant a tenyerében.  
– Solid Script. Tűz! - kiáltotta, s már csapódott is a tüzes felirat a meglepett ellenfele arcába.  
Levy tudta, hogy a támadója nagyobb, gyorsabb és sokkal erősebb nála. Villámgyorsan járt az agya, hogy időhúzásra épülő taktikát agyaljon ki legalább addig, amíg segítség érkezik. Azonnal arra kezdett el játszani, hogy elcsalja bajtársaitól az erőfölényben lévő támadót, és a maga előnyére fordítsa, hogy ismeri a terepet. Ismeri a kis utcákat, a sikátorokat, azokat az utakat, amiken keresztül gyorsan egy nyílt terepre csalhatja a felbőszített ellenfelét.  
\- Te kurva! – sziszegte a férfi bosszúsan, a puszta karjával kivédve a lángokat, amelyek megizzasztották ugyan, de sérülést nem okoztak a bőrén. Fölemelt karja mögül sötéten mordult a lányra, aki immár néhány lépéssel odébb emelte a kezét varázslatra.  
– Azt már nem! – kiáltotta dühösen. Utána akart iramodni, azonban lábai megtorpantak, nem mozdultak. Lepillantott, és észrevette, hogy bokájára növényi indák fonódtak. Közben a lány kiáltott, s mire visszafordult felé, már csapódott az arcába a következő varázslat, kemény jég formájában. Ezzel sikerült a már amúgy is bosszús sárkányölőt még jobban felmérgesítenie. A futva távolodó lány után pillantott, s megállapította, hogy majd később követi a szagát, most mást kell elintéznie. A bokájára fonódó indákat egyetlen rúgással cafatokra tépte, amiknek a szára kígyózva húzódott ki a földből, s legnagyobb meglepetésére mintha gombolyagot követne, a földön fekvő fura frizuráshoz vezettek. Sebektől, horzsolásoktól tarkítva, füléből és szeméből vérezve szuszogott a hasán fekve. Tenyereivel a földet markolta, ahonnan az indák fakadtak.  
\- Ne merészeld bántani őt! – lihegte akadozva, csöppet sem fenyegetően. A következő pillanatban a térdkalácsának a hangos reccsenése vert visszhangot a fülében, s az éles fájdalom teljesen leblokkolta az egész testét. Eszméletlenül zuhant a földre, nem messze a narancs hajú társától.  
\- Mi miatt olyan fontos nektek ez a kislány? – morogta Gajeel, s elrévedt a menekülő lány után. Ajkai immár sokadszor húzódtak élveteg vigyorra, miközben a földön fekvőkre pillantott. – Kíváncsivá tettetek. Ugye nem bánjátok, ha megkóstolom? – Várt egy pillanatot, és hangosan fölnevetett. – Hallgatás beleegyezés, srácok.

Levy a sajgó tagjai ellenére is nagyon igyekezett a sikátoros utcából mihamarabb kikerülni, s ehhez a déli park nyílt terepe volt a legközelebb. Nyilvános terepen hamarabb észreveszik, és avatkoznak a harcba a társai. Remélhetőleg az a kettő nemsokára magához tér, és biztos helyre vonulnak, pillanatnyilag a legtöbb, amit tehet értük, hogy áldozattá vált, hogy elcsalja tőlük a támadójukat. Kimerülten futott tovább, ahogy csak a sajgó lábaitól tellett, hátra sem mert nézni. Mögötte valahol magasan egy cserép roppant a háztetőn, s mire reagálni tudott volna, már egy súlyos vasdorong csapódott a földbe közvetlenül mellette. Elvetődött és gurult, ahogyan az ösztönei súgták neki, ámbár érezte, hogy ha túléli ezt az estét, a lábai telis- tele lesznek színes zúzódásokkal. Könnyei ettől már utat törtek a külvilág felé, de fölpattant, és elszántan sántikált tovább a park felé.  
\- Senki nem fog megmenteni! - hallotta hirtelen a háta mögül a kárörvendő morgást.  
Az nem lehet – gondolta kétségbeesetten, miközben könnyektől elhomályosult szemeit megtörölte a karjával. Ennek a pillanatnyi mozdulatnak a műve volt, hogy nekiütődött valaminek, és azon átesve már bucskázott is át a parkba vezető út korlátján keresztül, le a dombon, végig a máskor oly zöld és illatos füvön. Végül a domb aljában elfogyott a lendület, és megállt. Néhány fájdalmas lélegzetvétel után majdnem elfelejtette, hogy hol van, és mi történik. Feküdt a hátán lihegve, haja csapzottan lógott mindenfelé, és apró teste minden porcikája iszonyúan sajgott a fájdalomtól. Hunyorogva bámulta a csillagos eget, mintha onnan várna segítséget. A kilátást azonban lassan eltakarta egy fölé hajoló alak, amire a teste azonnal reagált. Kezeit reflexszerűen rántotta a félelem a varázslatformáló pozíciójába.  
\- Nana. Ezt kurvára nem játszod el újra! – mordult föl az ellenfele, és sajgó csuklóinál fogva a saját kezei a feje fölött a földhöz szegeződtek. Riadtan rúgkapálva, vergődve próbált szabadulni, de semmi esélye nem volt. A fogócska a végéhez érkezett. A fémes, hideg érzés azt súgta neki, hogy bilincsek kerültek a kezeire. Még nem látta a férfi mágiáját, de összeállt benne a kép arról, hogy ki lehet az ellenfele.  
\- Gajeel Redfox, a vas sárkányölő! – suttogta riadtan. – A társaim megtalálnak, és nem fognak kegyelmezni.  
\- Én is erre számítok, apróság! – Szavaival sikerült Levyt meglepnie.  
\- Te... ezt akarod? – kérdezte lassan tagolva, mintha hülyével beszélne, de valójában maga sem akarta elhinni, amit kérdez. A fölé magasodó árny leguggolt mellé, és a térdeire támaszkodott. Vigyora nem tágított az egyébként szép vonású arcáról, fekete haja palástként terült a hátára. Másodpercekig hagyta, hogy a lány feldolgozza a hallottakat, és élvezettel nézte végig, ahogy gyermeki arcát elsápasztja a félelem.  
\- Ne merészelj hozzám nyúlni! – mondta riadtan, szűkre húzott szemmel.  
\- Mert különben mi lesz? – kérdezte csúfolódva, és mutatóujját végighúzta az előtte elterülő fedetlen hason. A lány bőre libabőrös lett. Kínjában újabb kísérletet tett a szabadulásra, de csak a csuklóit vágta meg a kemény, érdes fémszegélyekkel.  
\- Hagyd abba! – kiáltott rá könnyeivel küszködve, utolsó erejét is elhasználva.  
\- Mért? – incselkedett vele a férfi, és újra végigsimított a puha bőrön. - Félsz, hogy tetszene?  
\- Soha! – vágta a szemébe haragosan, és dacosan beleharapott az ajkába. Nem is sejtette, hogy az ellenállással csak szítja a tüzet. – Egy szörnyeteg vagy! – sziszegte. Ennél még az is jobb lett volna, ha megüti. Már vágyott a fájdalom érzésére. Sokkal inkább, mint hogy itt szégyenítse meg a füvön.  
\- Tudom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remélem a folytatásra is van jelentkező

Levy reszketve várta, hogy a férfi megüsse vagy bántalmazza, amikor fölé hajolt. Ösztönösen rándult össze, és csukta be a szemeit. Magában elkeseredetten vette tudomásul, hogy valóban senki nem fog segíteni. Nem jön segítség, és ez a kegyetlen idegen talán megöli csupán azért, hogy feldühítse vele a céhet, amelybe ő tartozik. Az önsajnálat bugyraiból kénytelen volt kiszakadni, amikor egy meleg és nedves érzés sikamlott végig a hasán. Fájdalomtól és kimerültségtől zsibbadó testén határozottan érezte, hogy nem kínzásnak veti alá.  
A fejét felkapva azt kellett látnia, hogy eddig sötéten vigyorgó ellenfele letérdelt mellé, és nyelvével végignyalja a bőrét. Beleborzongott az érintésbe, és újra vergődni kezdett, hogy szabaduljon tőle és az érzéstől egyaránt.  
Gajeel hátravetette a fejét, és nevetett.  
\- Nem szabadulsz, pöttöm. Addig nem, amíg meg nem mutatom, mennyire nincs igazad – mondta, miközben visszahajolt a hasához, hogy folytassa, amit elkezdett.  
\- Ha nem hagyod abba, sikoltozni kezdek – fenyegette nyöszörögte, erőtlenül reszketve.  
\- Nem teszel te olyat! – folytatta a nyalogatást, s kezével játékos könnyedséggel végigsimított a lány lábain, egészen a térdnadrágja szegélyéig. Ott fölpillantott, s mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy a lány visszafojtott lélegzettel mereszti a szemeit. – Te sem akarod, hogy a többi társad is úgy járjon, mint az a kettő – fenyegette halkan, miközben a mellkasa fölé hajolt, és lágyan rálehelt a zöld mellény alól előtűnő pitypangsárga bikini felsőre. A lágy anyag alól apró dudor emelkedett elő, amit elégedetten figyelt.  
\- Megölted őket! – suttogta reszketve. Szemeiből könnyek törtek elő arra gondolva, hogy a két társa már holtan fekszik a sikátorban.  
\- Még élnek – lehelte halkan. Hangjára a lány reszkető, hangtalan sírása abbamaradt. Épp erre a reakcióra számított, hogy alkut kössön vele. Vörös szemeit rávillantotta, s mintha csak igazgatná a sárga madzagokat, végigfuttatta az ujját a bikini szegélyein. – Amíg itt elfoglalom magam, eszemben sincs visszamenni ahhoz a két félnótáshoz.  
Levy értelmezte a mondatot, és riadtan meredt a fölé hajoló alakra. Az kifejezéstelenül bámult vissza rá, így nem tudott olvasni a tekintetéből. Bár minden tagja reszketett, a fejét mégis a fűre ejtette, és abbahagyta a szabadulni próbálást. Egyértelműen a férfi tudtára adta, hogy nem fog ellenállni, csak hagyja békén a barátait. Keserűen nyelt egyet, és lehunyt szemmel várakozott. Szíve vadul dörömbölt a mellkasában, néhány pillanatig azt hitte, hogy átszakítja azt, de nem történt semmi ilyesmi. Hideg csapta meg a felsőtestét azon a helyen, ahol a sárkányölő végighaladt. Magában folyamatosan azt hajtogatta, hogy a fő, hogy senkinek ne essen bántódása. Ez az alak nagyon erős, nem szabad senkinek az útjába kerülnie.  
\- Ha ilyen görcsös vagy, nem fogod élvezni.  
Levy azt hitte, rosszul hallott. Meglepetten nyitotta ki a szemeit, hogy bosszússágáról biztosítsa fogvatartóját.  
\- Nem állt szándékomban élvezni, hogy a földhöz bilincseltél, és épp megerőszakolni készülsz.  
Legnagyobb meglepetésére a férfi felnevetett. Hosszasan mulattatta magát a lány arckifejezésén és mondatán.  
\- Nem - mondta nyújtottan két kuncogás között. - Félreértettél. Nem akarlak megerőszakolni. Bár nagy kedvem lenne hozzá, hogy meg tudjam, mit védelmezett az a kettő. valamit nagyon tudhatsz, ha az a két idióta az élete árán is meg akart védeni.  
\- Hogy? – A lány lassú felfogásúnak és megalázottnak érezte magát. Agyában vadul száguldottak és kavarogtak a gondolatok. Megkönnyebbült, borzasztóan ideges volt, és valahol sértette a női önérzetét, hogy arra se méltatja, hogy megerőszakolja. Utóbbi gondolatán nagyot nevetett magában, ám mégis depresszív gondolatokat ébresztett benne. Fölébredt benne a kisebbségi komplexus, és a méretei miatt érzett szokásos szégyenérzete.  
\- Én csak neked akarok örömet okozni – morogta halkan, a füléhez hajolva. A lány nagyot nyelt, szíve a torkában kezdett dobogni.  
\- Örülnék, ha elengednél – dadogta, szándékosan félreértve a mondatot. Közben a férfi fölé hajolt, és ajkai közé szívta a reszketve csúcsosodó melltartónak a hegyét. Levy a füle hegyétől a lábujjáig végigborzongott, és forróság öntötte el a mellkasát. Lehunyt szemmel megállapította, hogy nem értette félre Gajeel fenyegetését. A dolgot valóban egyoldalúra tervezte. Zavartan fordította félre a fejét, és próbálta kizárni a fejéből a mellét izgató hím egyedet, aki a másik mellére csúsztatta a kezét, és masszírozni kezdte a hegyét. Elég nehéz feladatnak tűnt minderről nem venni tudomást.  
\- Miért is ne?  
Levy már nem volt képben, amikor a megkésett felelet megérkezett az óhajára, ám azt annál jobban megértette, amikor a csuklóit a földhöz szegező bilincsek szétpattantak, és elengedték a kezeit. Végre megindult bennük a vérkeringés, amikor fájósan megdörzsölte azokat.  
\- Köszö…  
\- Ne köszöngess! Még rohadtul nem végeztünk.  
\- Nem?  
A férfi nemet intett.  
\- Okos kislány vagy. Tudod, hogy a barátaid élete kezemben van! – fenyegette, majd a lány kezeit szépen elhelyezte annak a teste mellett a fűben. Szemeiből rettegést és megvetést olvasott ki, amin jót szórakozott. Úgy érezte magát, mint a macska, aki az egérrel játszadozik, hogy édesebb legyen a vére, mielőtt megeszi. Újra visszahajolt a lány fölé, és nyálas nyelvét végighúzta a fülétől egészen a sárga felső keresztpántjáig. Ujjaival odébb húzta a mellkasán körbefutó pántra csúsztatott háromszögeket, amik a mell takarására szolgáltak, így feltűnt előtte a lány fedetlen mellkasa. Elégedetten figyelte, hogy az visszafojtott lélegzettel várja a következő lépést, hát nem váratta. Megismételte az előzőeket, immár a sárga anyag takarása nélkül, egyenesen a meztelen bőrén.  
Levy nem gondolta, hogy az előző alkalommal átélt bizsergést és melegséget lehet fokozni, de azonnal belátta tévedését. A csiklandozó bizsergés mámorosan végigkúszott az egész testén, és megállapodott a medencecsontjai között. Ismerte ezt az állapotot. Gyakorta érezte, amikor egyedül bezárkózott a szobájába, és erotikus regényeket olvasott. A jól ismert érzésből tudta, hogy mi következik. Most jön az, hogy…  
Gajeel abbahagyta a szívó és masszírozó tevékenységet, és ránézett. Levy ijedten kapta el a tekintetét. Nem is tudta, hogy mikor kezdte el bámulni a férfi fekete haját, de elszégyellte magát, amikor barna szemeivel összevillant az ő vörös pillantása.  
\- Máris elkezdted élvezni?  
\- Nem – hazudta, s erősen remélte, hogy az arcába áramló vértől nem izzik lángvörösen az arca.  
A sárkányölő a levegőbe szimatolt, és elvigyorodott. Kezét minden szégyenérzet nélkül helyezte Levy vénuszdombjára, hogy ujjaival körkörös mozdulatokba kezdjen. Elégedetten figyelte, hogy bár félrefordította az arcát, a légzése elakadt tőle. Testének minden apró rezzenését képes volt felfogni a kifinomult érzékeivel.  
Levy szégyenérzetétől és izgalmától reszketve feküdt tehetetlenül a fűben. Kezeit mozdítani sem merte, csak markolta a fűcsomókat olyan erősen, hogy egyenként pattantak el a szálak a kezei között. Nem is hallotta vagy érezte a nadrágján a matatást, csak arra eszmélt, hogy a shortja kicsusszan alóla, és meztelen bőrét csiklandozzák a hideg fűszálak.  
\- Azt mondtad, nem fogsz… - sikkantotta riadtan, odakapva kezeit az apró kék pihés háromszöghöz a combjai között, azután az ajkába harapott. Szemeit újra elfutották a könnyek.  
Gajeel megint felnevetett.  
\- Hidd el, pöttöm, ez már nem lenne erőszak! – Tartva a szemkontaktust lehajolt a lány combjai közé, és lefejtette erőtlen kezeit a kiszemelt területről. Hunyorogva hajolt lentebb és lentebb, hogy kiélvezze minden pillanatát a lány arcára kiülő döbbenetnek, amikor annyira közel hajol, hogy belekóstolhat a vágytól illatozó kelyhecskébe.  
Levy azonnal megértette, hogy mire gondolt a csúfolódó megjegyzésével. Valóban nem lenne ellenfél számára, ha erőszakra kerülne sor. Harmatgyenge ellenállása sem lett volna ellenkezni, hiszen élvezte a dolgot minden porcikájával. A hetykén meredező mellbimbóktól egészen a csatakossá nedvesedett puncijáig. Szégyentől égő arccal adta meg magát, és feküdt vissza a fűre, hogy a lábai között munkálkodó nyelv minden mozdulatára közelebb evezzen egy feszült, reszketve várt kiteljesedés felé.  
A torka elszorult, a gyomrában pedig hatalmassá dagadt az izgalommal kevert feszültség. Szerette volna összezárni a lábait, és újra rendesen lélegezni, nem csak pihegve és zavartól szorongva, de nem sikerült. A teste már nem engedelmeskedett az akaratának. Egyre nagyobb sóhajok szakadtak fel a mindenén végigfutó remegéssel, míg egy ponton megfeszült a teste, és nem bírta tovább. Bele kellett markolnia a férfi hollófekete tincseibe, hogy megállítsa a már elviselhetetlenségig fokozott mozdulatait.  
\- Ne-he – suttogta erőtlenül, s kezei visszahanyatlottak a földre. Hitetlenkedve pillantott az elégedett arcú zsarnokra.  
\- Kicsit már késő ellenkezni – nézett végig a fűben elterülő lányon. Szemmel látható volt a kimerültsége és a szégyenérzete. Arca több árnyalattal vörösebb színben pompázott, mint hamvas mellei vagy sápadt combjai. Mellkasa folyamatosan emelkedett és süllyedt, ahogy szaporán kapkodta a levegőt, közben szemrehányóan mustrálta „kínjai” okozóját. Az este levegője hirtelen hűssé vált számára, és fázósan csúsztatta a helyére a melltartóját, beleigazgatva apró melleit. Nem szólt semmit, kerülte a másik pillantását. Nadrágját is visszahúzta, és remegő kezekkel gombolta vissza.  
\- Ha nem lennének más terveim, örömmel játszadoznék még veled – nyújtózott nagyot Gajeel, miközben elmélázva felbámult az égre. – Álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy még egyikük sem dugott meg – jegyezte meg olyan nyersen, hogy a lánynak a füle is égni kezdett a szó hallatán.  
Hogy lehet ilyen szavakkal ilyen könnyedén dobálózni? - dohogott némán. Pironkodó gondolatai még csak ki sem ülhettek az arcára, annyira kimerült volt. Félig lehunyt pillái alól látta, hogy a férfi az eget kémleli komoran. Egy ideig küzdött, de végül lassan engedett a rátörő ólmos fáradtságnak, és ernyedten lehunyta a szemeit. Csak egy pillanatra – gondolta.  
\- Ha nem itt és most találkoztunk volna, biztos nem elégszek meg ennyivel – hallotta a rekedt vallomást, mielőtt a tudatvesztés utolérte.

A békés reggeli órákban az ébredező lakosság legnagyobb megdöbbenésére és a céh tagjainak felbőszülésére a park fájára, a leglátványosabb helyre három alakot találtak felfeszítve. Karjuk és lábuk vaskos fém szegecsekkel rögzültek a fa törzséhez. Eszméletlenek voltak, és elkeseredett csata jelei látszódtak a külsejükön.  
Levynek emlékezetébe vésődött az az éjszaka, amiről később soha senkinek nem mert beszélni. Nem tudta volna felidézni annak az éjszakának az emlékét, amikor szívét megremegtette a félelmetes ellensége.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hibák és elütések jelentését kérem   
> thx ^^

**Author's Note:**

> köszönöm, hogy elolvastad.
> 
> hibák és elírások, logikai hibák jelzését örömmel veszem, sőt megköszönöm.


End file.
